Spying
by Kasemei-chan
Summary: Ok, this is Kasemeithesilverfoxdogyouko. I got booted off because I didn't log in for a month. AthrunXKira. What if Kira was a spy for ZAFT! Warning, Yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING!!!! This is Kasemeithesilverfox/dogyouko. I got booted. So.......................................................................... Here's the story, going to be modified!!!!  
  
Spying  
  
Kira was walking towards the bridge, knowing that he would have to fight again. The Captain had already ordered the crew to go to Level One battle stations. 'I wonder if I'll have to fight Athrun and his friends again. I hope not.' Kira thought to himself as he changed into his pilot outfit. After he finished, he went to the hanger and got into the Strike.  
  
"Kira, Lieutenant La Flaga is launching now. Prepare the Strike." Miriallia came on the screen.  
  
"Sure." Kira replied.  
  
"Installing Aile Striker! Commence launching of Mobius Zero."  
  
"Mu La Flaga, launching!" Lieutenant La Flaga called out before he was launched into space.  
  
"Aile Striker attached! You may proceed to launch, Strike." Miriallia said.  
  
"Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam, launching!" Kira called out and was launched."  
  
"Kira be careful, battle strength confirmed. Four mobile suits. Two Ginns. Mobile suits identified as Aegis, Buster, Blitz, and Duel." Miriallia notified Kira.  
  
"Damn." Kira said. "Where's Lieutenant La Flaga?"  
  
"Lieutenant La Flaga is taking on the two Ginns, you have to take on the four mobile suits until the Lieutenant can get to you."  
  
"Alright." Kira said as he shut off the connection as he flew towards the four gundams. He unsheathed his sword and threw a boomerang sword and the approaching mobile suits.  
  
"Holy SHIT!!!" Yzak said as he dodged the sword flying at him. You guys, he's spotted us!"  
  
"Roger that. Nicol, take him from the back." Athrun ordered. "Dearka, take his left. Yzak, right side. I'll take the front." 'Kira. Why won't you join ZAFT? I don't understand.'  
  
"Roger that!" Dearka, Nicol, and Yzak replied and went to surround the Strike.  
  
"Damn." Kira cursed. He flew upward to try to evade the four pilots. "It's no use!" Athrun said as they all flew after him. "Either surrender or we will take you by force!"  
  
"I will NOT SURRENDER!!" Kira shouted out as he caught the sword as it flew back to him. 'If only he knew what I really was doing on Archangel...."  
  
"FINE!!" Athrun yelled in frustration. Kira was really starting to upset him. "Attack!" He said as he unsheathed Aegis's sword.  
  
"With pleasure." Yzak said as he went forward. "Wait what is this? Hey we have a dispatch from the Versalius."  
  
"Capture the Strike and the pilot, and then come back to the Versalius?" Dearka questioned. "Why?"  
  
"Who knows but we have to follow orders." Athrun said, relieved that he didn't have to shoot Kira down.  
  
"Athrun's right." Nicol said. "But how are we going to get him?"  
  
"That's easy. Box him in. I'll switch Aegis to Mobile Armor mode and I'll get him then." Athrun said.  
  
"Alright." Yzak said. "Come on Dearka and Nicol."  
  
"Roger that." Dearka and Nicol said as they begin to surround Kira.  
  
'What's their plan? Should I actually let them take me?' Kira thought. 'I'll finally be with Athrun though.'  
  
'I'm going to take you with me Kira. I will.' Athrun thought while transforming the Aegis Gundam to its Mobile Armor form. After the switch was done, Athrun, flew as fast as possible towards Kira, snatching him in the arms of the Aegis's mobile armor mode.  
  
"Athrun what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm taking you to the Versalius, Kira."  
  
"WHAT!!!!...................... Fine. I'll go."  
  
"Really?" Athrun said shocked.  
  
"Yes." Kira replied.  
  
"Come on, we have the Strike, let's go to the Versalius." Dearka urged.  
  
"Yes. Let's go." Nicol said.  
  
"Whatever, I'm leaving." Yzak said flying towards the Versalius, the other three pilots following him.  
  
COME ON PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, when there is a in the middle of the text, I have an author's note at the end of the chapter. Please go down there to check something out. Thanks!

Chapter 2

Kira Yamato docked the Strike Gundam in the Versalius's hanger. He sighed, and then unbuckled his seatbelts. He then opened the cockpit to see five guns being pointed at him.

"Lower your guns men." A blond man ordered. The people hesitated, the lowered the firearms. The Commander walked towards Kira. "You must be Kira Yamato, the coordinator that Athrun has been talking about."

"Yes sir." Kira replied. 'Athrun's been talking about me? I wonder why?'

"According to Athrun, you're a very skilled coordinator." Commander Crueset noted.

"Thank you sir. You're very kind." Kira was flattered. 'Athrun said that about me?'

"How about if you stayed and joined ZAFT?" the Commander offered.

"That's very kind of you to ask but I'm already with ZAFT." Kira stated.

"What?" the Commander asked. There were whispers around the whole premises. Athrun raised his eyebrows. "But you're with the Earth Alliance! How would you be with ZAFT?"

"Can we talk about this in private Commander? I'm not supposed to give details but, since I already have given some..." Kira asked.

"Yes of course. Come with me." Rau Le Crueset said as he walked towards the exit.

"Yes sir." Kira replied while following. They walked out of the hanger and towards the Commander's office. Once they got there, the Commander offered Kira a seat, then sat himself down behind his desk. Resting his head on his hands, he said,

"Explain, please."

"Well, sir, I already told you that I'm with ZAFT." Kira said.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm only on the Archangel to spy for the ZAFT forces. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but, I think now is the best time."

"I see. Do you plan to tell the Archangel crew about your plan? Also, do you plan to stay with the Versalius?"

"Yes, to both questions. May I use your communications services?"

"You may, Kira. I also assume you will need a ZAFT uniform?"

"Yes sir."

"I believe we have some spares. I'll have Athrun get them for you. Also, for your rooming, you will be sharing with Athrun. That won't be a problem will it?"

"No sir. Also, I have some information regarding the Archangel crew and the weaponry on that ship. Perhaps we should bring in the other pilots so they can know what they are up against?"

"Yes. That would be wise." The Commander replied while reaching for the intercom. "Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, and Yzak! Please come to my office now." Rau Le Crueset then switched off the intercom and waited until he heard,

"Athrun Zala, reporting as requested."

"Dearka Elsman, reporting as requested."

"Nicol Amalfi, reporting as requested."

"Yzak Joule, reporting as requested."

"Yes come in." the blond Commander replied. The door then opened to show the four boys clad in the ZAFT uniform come in and salute. Commander Creuset saluted them back and Kira stood up. "I called you boys up here so you can here about the weaponry on the Archangel. If you may Kira?"

"Yes sir. The weaponry on the Earth Alliance's new war ship, also known as the Archangel, is sixteen 75mm automatic multi-barrel CIWS or also known as Igelstellung. They are located at the top, bottom, port, and starboard of the ship. Four in each location. There are sixteen surface to air missiles, or helldarts, at the rear of the bridge. Two 225CM Dual focused beam cannons or also know as the Gottfried. Location, one on each port and starboard side. Two high energy beams next to them. Postitron Blaster Cannon, also known as the Lohengrin. Amount, two. Location, in the front of the ship. Anti Beam Depth Charges. Two 110CM Valiant Linear Cannons. Built on port and starboard sides. Last but not least, they have rear, full-size, missile launchers. Then they also have the mobile armor." Kira notified the commander and the four boys in front of him.

"Dang. That's a lot." Dearka whistled.

"Seriously." Nicol said.

"Commander, is Kira going to stay with us?" Athrun questioned.

"Yes. He will. Kira would you like to tell all of them why, or tell Athrun privately?"

"Privately sir." Kira replied.

"Alright. Athrun, Kira will be rooming with you. That isn't a problem is it?" the Commander asked.

"No sir." The blue haired replied.

"Alright, Athrun, see if we have any spares for the uniforms. Kira, stay with Athrun. Dismissed." Commander Creuset said while saluting.

"Yes sir." The five boys said while saluting. Then, all of them left.

these weapons are in true position from the book. I transferred all of this information from the Gundam Seed manga series by Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tomino.

Ok. I hoped that you liked that chapter. Please review! It means a lot to me to hear your reviews. As long as they aren't flames. But, I might use the flames to burn down my school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Here they are." Athrun said while holding out a red and black uniform. "I think this one would fit."

"Thanks Athrun."

"No problem. I'm glad you're with ZAFT Kira."

"So am I, Athrun, so am I."

"I found a pilot suit too. Here." Athrun said while handing Kira a white and red suit and a helmet.

"Thanks."

"Come on, I'll take you to our room."

"Sure. Thanks Athrun."

"No problem, it's what teammates and friends do." Athrun replied with a smile. 'If he only knew how I actually felt.' The two boys started walking towards the room. Athrun then opened the door to his room and led Kira inside. In the room, there were two beds, and two dressers. ((CAN SOMEONE REVIEW AND TELL ME? I DON'T KNOW! I KNOW THERE WERE TWO BEDS BUT………………..)

"Lucky!" Kira exclaimed.

"What?" Athrun asked with a questioning glance.

"On the Archangel, we have these public bedrooms." Kira said and then muttered, "No privacy." Athrun laughed.

"I see. Well, I think you better change into the ZAFT uniform Kira, afterward, we can go eat, ok?"

"Sure, I'm starved." Kira laughed then blushed. "Um, can you look the other way? I've never had someone looking at me when I changed. Come to think of it. No one in the room when I changed." Athrun blushed too and said,

"Oh, I'll wait for you outside then ok?"

"Umm, alright." Kira said. Athrun smiled and then walked out of the room and leaned against a wall to wait. Two minutes later, Kira came out wearing the ZAFT uniform. He smiled at Athrun and said, "Hehe, where's the dining room?"

"This way. Hey what was it that you were telling the Commander?" Athrun asked.

"I'll tell you later, not now Athrun." Kira's reply was short and to the point.

"Alright and we're here." Athrun said indicating the room. Also in the room, Nicol, Yzak, and Dearka were eating. "Hey, aren't those your friends?"

"Yes. Do you want to meet them?"

"Sure." Athrun and Kira got their food and then sat with the other three pilots.

"Hi! What's your name?" Nicol asked cheerfully.

"Kira. Kira Yamato."

"Hn, sounds girly to me." Yzak said.

"Hey not my fault I was named that!" Kira retorted.

"True." Dearka replied. The conversation went on, until the boys finished eating.

"I better report to the Commander and contact the Archangel of my switch in sides." Kira said.

"I'll go with you." Athrun quickly said.

"Me too. I want to see the look on their faces." Yzak said.

"I'm coming." Dearka said.

"I as well." Nicol finished. The boys took their trays back so the people could wash them. Then, the group of five went towards the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, in many of my reviews for this fic, I have been told that I need more description. I really haven't seen much of Gundam Seed. Therefore, I need help with the details. If anyone is willing to help, please contact me at . If I get details, I will edit the chapters and make them more descriptive. Thanks! Also, I thank the people for the reviews that I have received.

Also, sorry for the short updates. I've had this fic finished for a long time, but forgot entirely about it. Sorry!

Chapter 4

Kira was walking with Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, and Yzak down the halls towards the bridge. The five boys were discussing how they would take down the Archangel. "We could just blast them." Dearka suggested.

"Stupid! They have Anti Beam Depth Charges and the Anti Beam Laminated Armor!" Yzak said.

"That's true." Nicol replied. "That basically renders our guns useless. That means that Buster Gundam basically can't do much. No offense Dearka."

"None taken." The blonde assured the green head.

"The Commander will think of a plan." Athrun added. The boys then walked in silence. Getting to the door, Kira opened it and entered with the other four boys. All five saluted the Commander and the Commander saluted back.

"Kira, will you call the Archangel now?" Commander Crueset questioned.

"Yes." Kira replied.

"Very well, have a connection made to the leggings ship Ades."

"Already done sir." Captain Ades replied.

"Alright, you may proceed Kira." Kira sighed and then started.

"To the warship Archangel of the Earth Alliance forces, this is Kira Yamato calling from the Versalius of the ZAFT forces."

"It's Kira Yamato!" Ensign Natarel Badgiruel exclaimed.

"Kira?" Miriallia gasped.

"I am calling to tell you that neither I nor the Strike will be returning to the Archangel."

"WHAT?" Murrue asked.

"That is correct. Neither I nor the Strike will be returning to the Archangel."

"What would be the reason for that Kira?" Lieutenant La Flaga questioned?

"The reason is because all along, I was a spy for ZAFT. I only stayed on the ship to gain information. Now, since I was already taken to the Versalius ship, I will not return, and neither will the Strike. Also, to Miriallia, Sai, Kuzzey, and Tolle, I wasn't pretending to be your friends. You are true friends but, under the circumstances…"

"WHAT KIND OR A FRIEND ARE YOU KIRA YAMATO!" Miriallia screamed out. "WE STOOD UP FOR YOU! HELPED YOU IN TIMES OF NEED! AND NOW YOU DESERT US!"

"I never intended to be on the Archangel, it just happened. Now I must return to my rightful nation. That is all." Kira said and cut the connection.

"Nice shut down Kira!" Dearka said.

"It was a nice way to put things." Yzak added.

"I think it was a bit cruel." Nicol said.

"Shut it Nicol, you're just a coward." Dearka said.

"I am NOT A COWARD!" Nicol yelled out.

"Ow my ears." Dearka complained.

"That is enough." The Commander said. "Kindly take your quarrel somewhere else. Thank you."

AT THE ARCHANGEL

"I can't believe Kira did that." Murrue said.

"Well, all we have is Zero now." Mu La Flaga said.

"We have to get to Lunar Headquarters as soon as humanly possible." The ensign said.

"Yes. Engines full power! We're heading to Lunar Headquarters." Murrue ordered. Then she sat back and sighed. 'I hope this will work out.'

What will the Archangel do? How will the Versalius attack? Find out next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that this took so long. Been really busy. On with the Chapter!!

Chapter 5

"Commander! The legging ship is heading towards lunar headquarters!" Captain Ades called out to the blond, masked, commander.

"Damn." Commander Creuset cursed. "Call the pilots in now!"

"Roger. Athrun, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, and Kira, come to the bridge at once!" the captain said. A minute later, the silver door opened and the four boys came in. "Boys. The leggings ship is heading towards the Lunar Headquarters on the Moon. We need you to stop them."

"Roger that." The five boys said simultaneously. They then briskly walked out of the bridge towards the hanger and the locker room. The five boys changed in silence, then ran out into the enormous hanger, going to their individual mobile suits and strapping themselves in, shutting the cockpits. They proceeded in line to launch.

"Athrun Zala, launching!"

"Dearka Elsman, launching!"

"Kira Yamato, launching!"

"Nicol Amalfi, launching!"

"Yzak Joule, launching!" The five pilots shot through space heading towards the Archangel.

"We're going to attack the Archangel head on ok?" Athrun said.

"Roger that." Nicol replied.

"Hn, fine with me." Yzak said.

"Same here." Dearka added.

"Not a problem." Kira finished. In the bridge of the Archangel however,

"Captain! Five mobile suits approaching! Identified as Aegis, Blitz, Buster, Duel, and the Strike.

"What?!" Murrue gasped. Everyone's eyes widened at the thought of Kira with ZAFT. "Alright. Send for Lieutenant La Flaga to launch Zero. Ensign, ready the ship's defenses."

"Roger that." Natarel replied. "Sai! Contact Lieutenant La Flaga! Ready the cannons and the projectile weapons! Input target data! Hurry!!!!" The combat officers hurried to do what was needed. Suddenly, there was a blast that shook the entire ship.

"What HAPPENED?!?!" Murrue asked.

"We were hit by Buster Gundam's beams!" a petty officer said.

"ARGH, deploy the Anti Beam Depth Charges!" Murrue ordered.

"Already done." The ensign said.

"Alright. I leave the controls to you then Natarel."

"Roger that. ACTIVATE CIWS!!"

"Roger." Was said by one of the crew controlling the defenses of the ship.

Kira was going along with the plan to attack. They were going to attack and destroy the ship. After, they would return back to the Versalius and then they would head back to PLANT. "Commence attack now!" Athrun commanded.

"Roger that." The other four pilots replied. They flew faster towards the Archangel shooting at every possible sector of the ship. The five young men skillfully dodged the projectiles and beam shots being shot at them. Suddenly, Zero was launched into space.

"Arrgh. Yzak, Dearka, TAKE DOWN THAT MOBILE ARMOR!!!!!" Athrun shouted out.

"Roger that." The two youths flew quickly towards Lieutenant La Flaga. They battled against it furiously. Meanwhile, Athrun, Kira, and Nicol went and continued to attack the ship.

"Wait, Athrun, try to get my spare parts though." Kira called over the intercom.

"Kira, that's near impossible! How are we supposed to do that with them being held in the hanger?!?!?!" Athrun cried out in frustration.

"Well how do you expect me to fight with only one setting for my mobile suit when I use three?!?!?!" Kira retorted back.

"Ok. We'll try." Athrun replied, defeated. They shot their guns, attempting to break through to hit the Archangel. All of a sudden, the Archangel shot a barrage of missiles headed straight for Athrun. All Athrun could do was stand there, not moving. He shut his eyes for the impact but it never came. A scream rang out. Athrun opened his eyes and he gasped at the sight before him. Kira had taken the hit instead. Athrun quickly opened a link to his mobile suit. "Kira!! Kira why did you do this?"

"Athrun. I did it because, I" Kira didn't get to finish his sentence because right then, the Strike exploded.

"KIRA!!" Athrun cried out. The other four pilots stopped their assault as well as the Archangel. They all stared at where the Strike was standing just seconds ago.

"Oh my god." Miriallia gasped putting a hand over her mouth. The rest of the Archangel crew was silent.

"Kira… WHY?!?!?!" Athrun screamed out and his eyes widened when he saw a figure in the ZAFT pilot suit flying from the debris of the Strike. "Kira. It couldn't be." It was indeed the brown haired pilot of Strike. It would appear that he somehow found a way to escape the suit, but barely. It indeed was a miracle, considering that the situation was unexplainable. Athrun quickly flew towards the figure. He flew as close as possible, and then opened the cockpit to bring the figure in. Sure enough, it was Kira, even though he had a large gash on his chest that appeared to be deep. He also had one on his leg and back, with some minor cuts around. Kira was breathing, though he was unconscious. Athrun breathed a sigh of relief. Kira was alive. Athrun brought Kira into the Aegis and called onto the intercom. "Kira is alive but injured severely. Nicol, Yzak, and Dearka retreat."

"Roger that." The three boys said and flew back to the Versalius. Athrun quietly followed while pondering what Kira was going to say.

HEY I UPDATED!!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! Please review! I think I might make the next chapter the last one. Then if anyone wants a sequel, PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! It will probably be rated R or I might have them get married and then get recalled for a new mission or something. Or I could have 2 different sequels for this fic!!! PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!!!! PLEASE!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I am SOOOO Sorry for the delayed update. I lost the file where this fic was stored! Also, I've been really busy with diving practice and drivers education, but that's no excuse to leave you guys hanging! Onto the final chapter of Spying! As a note, I'd like to thank you all for being supportive of this fanfiction, and if you haven't already, I encourage you to look at my other Gundam SEED fanfiction titled _Result of Sacrifice and Greed._ Thanks again for reading!

Chapter 6: Final Chapter

The four boys docked their mobile suits in the hanger before proceeding to exit the large room. Athrun carried his best friend out of the Aegis before turning to Nicol.

"Hey Nicol, I'm going to take Kira to the infirmary. Can you go and report to Commander Creuset?" the blue haired male asked, shifting Kira's body a little to get a better hold of the older teen. The green haired teen nodded, then turned and left in the direction of the commander's office. The boy carrying his friend gave a nod to his other two teammates, then left towards the infirmary to get the brunette some medical attention.

The nurse was quick with the examination, analyzing the injuries. Taking care, she began to clean the deepest gashes on his chest and leg, moving to his back while Athrun leaned against the wall behind her, watching her take care of his friend. After she dabbed some healing ointment on the cuts, she bandaged them, smiling.

"He won't have any permanent damage other than a scar on his chest. He'll be fine." She said. Athrun breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Was all he said. The nurse smiled at the teen before she turned and left the two friends alone. Athrun sighed. "Kira…what did you want to say before?" He asked to no one as he sat down in a chair which was placed beside the bed. Looking at the sleeping brunette, the blue haired boy sat back. Closing his eyes, he saw his childhood memories with his friend flash by before he lost consciousness.

Hours later, Kira groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, feeling pain shoot through his chest. Gasping slightly, he shut his eyes, clentching his fist in a vain attempt to block out the pain. After the feeling went away, he opened his eyes again, looking to the sleeping form sitting next to him. 'Athrun…' Kira thought. 'Was he watching me?' He continued in his brain, looking at his friend as he began to sit up. Suddenly, another wave of pain went through his form and he bit back a scream of pain, falling back to the bed. The movement, however unintended, was effective in waking up the sleeping friend.

"Kira!" Athrun gasped. "Don't get up. You're hurt!" He said as he rested a hand on his shoulder, stopping the brunette from sitting up. Looking down at him, he was relieved to see Kira awake and alive. However, after looking over the bandages that hid the wounds that his friend had received in battle, his face fell back into a sadness not seen by Kira before. "Kira…why'd you do it?" The blue haired boy asked, looking at his friend. Hearing the question, Kira blushed quickly, then looked away.

"I…I don't really know if you want to know." Kira asked, afraid to tell his friend the reason.

"Kira…please…I need to know." Athrun pleaded as he looked down at his best friend. The brunette took a deep breath, hesitating before speaking.

"All..Alright." Kira said quietly. "I did it because…I care for you more then a friend…Athrun…I…I love you." He stammered, before looking away from his friend. Athrun's eyes widened, surprised at the answer. Silence fell like a cloud in the room, and Kira shut his eyes, trying to hold back tears at the silent rejection. "I understand. It's ok Athrun." Kira said quietly as his hand shook. Suddenly, fabric shifted and additional weight was put onto the bed as the blue haired boy leaned in, propping himself up above Kira before he moved in for a kiss. Kira gasped, eyes flying open before he shut them, savoring the moment. The brief moment ended, and amethyst eyes looked into emerald.

"I love you too." The younger male said quietly. Kira smiled, wrapping his arms around his love's neck.

"Really?" The brunette asked.

"Forever." His love replied. The pair's attention was then deferred to the door, where sniggering was heard, then the sources seen as Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol walked into the room.

"You guys are so dense." Yzak shook his head.

"It took you two forever to come out and say it!" Dearka smirked.

"Congratulations though." Nicol smiled.

"Thanks you guys." The couple said simultaneously, smiling at each other.

"And to think your boyfriend flew for the EA a little while back." Yzak said thoughtfully. "And now you're together."

"You know I was just spying for ZAFT!" Kira retorted as Dearka and Nicol laughed. Kira pouted until someone's arms wrapped around his waist. Looking back, he saw Athrun smiling.

"I love you Kira." He said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too Athrun." The brunette replied, kissing his love on the lips. If the moment was perfect, it wouldn't be now.

"So, who's going to be on top?" Dearka asked, smirking.

"DEARKA!!!!" The pair screamed, and Athrun got up to chase him out of the room as Yzak and Nicol laughed again.

Hope you guys liked the final chapter! Please leave some reviews! I may write a sequel, so feedback is appreciated!

Thanks for reading!

Kasemei-chan


End file.
